Disguise
by mysterymenace
Summary: Andrea is Catwoman and blackmails Miranda into giving her everything she's ever dreamed of. Warning for smut!


Disclaimer: I don't own The Devil Wears Prada or any characters. Happy reading!

* * *

It was the 85th annual ball celebrating the marking of the first ever October issue of Runway magazine. Andrea Sachs had just entered the building wearing an Oscar de la Renta number, which Lea Michelle wore only months before at the Golden Globe awards ceremony, and Andy was willing to bet her life savings that it was that very same dress. It was finished with black Versace pumps and a stunning Harry Winston's diamond wreath necklace, courtesy of her good friend Nigel.

She greeted the security guards with her welcoming smile, poised herself in a manner, which she hoped emitted 'I'm supposed to be here' and followed the herd of famous designers, models, editors, and reporters. Tonight she had swapped the voice recorder, notepad, and pen for a Channel Rouge Allure lipstick in passion shade and a black lace embroidered Catwoman mask.

Through the crowds she spotted Nigel, dressed as Caesar Flickerman from The Hunger Games trilogy, allowing a small snigger to form she tapped him gently on the shoulder, 'You really do look just like him you know'

'Ah, there you are six, or should I say Catwoman, looking as radiant as ever'

Grabbing her by the elbow and twirling Andy around until they reached the bar, he ordered his new companion a White Russian cocktail, after deeming it only 'appropriate'.

* * *

Onto her third cocktail of the night, Andy remembered why drinking with Nigel was such a bad idea. Her empty stomach and lack of consuming alcohol on a regular basis produced a very cocky, confident persona.

In the middle of the conversation, the orchestra began to play and the main attraction descended the marble stairwell. Looking over to Andy, Nigel was convinced that she gave the saying 'catching flies' a run for its money.

Miranda Priestly floated down the steps elegantly, a royal cathedral train drifting behind her, the bodice crammed with tiny diamonds, light surrendering to them almost as if in defeat. The gown itself made from a sheer Alice blue fabric, covered with a white fur cape, most certainly Valentino's work. On top of her head lay a crown made of what looked like icicles from a distance, but were really thousands of diamonds encrusted in the shape of a miniature castle. She was truly the White Witch from Narnia, and Andy jumped from her trance-like gaze when she heard a voice behind her.

'Bloody hell, pinch me I must be dreaming' the voice drifted closer until it was confronted with Andy.

'Andrea Sachs what in god's name -'

Emily turned to her; she was dressed as The Bakers Wife from Into the Woods with her own fashionable twist and beside her Serena was dressed as the one and only Pocahontas.

'Now, now, Emily play nice, our little friend here has a plan'

* * *

'Miranda'

Andy pulls her gaze towards her target, trailing her eyes down every curve of her ex-bosses delicious body.

'Yes, that's me, and who are you?' She retorted.

Miranda did not recognise Andrea at all; her plan was soaring off to an incredible start.

'I am Catwoman' Andy said in a thick low voice. 'Follow me immediately'

Andy could hear her heels on the marble flooring, so she took that as a good sign and continued to walk away from the safety of people, and then they slid down a secluded corridor into an empty room.

She spoke again, only this time with more confidence. 'I know about your little affair with Jacqueline, about how you like woman and if you do as I say, then you can be assured this will not leak to the press.'

Miranda turned her head around so fast Andy was surprised to see it still attached. She looked at Andy with her famous piercing glare full of venom. 'No'

'No?'

Wordlessly, Andy pushed her against the door, her crown crashing to the ground; skilfully using Miranda's body mass to prevent access from the outside. She slowly hiked up her dress with delicate fingers and removed her white lace La Perla panties, slyly tying them around Miranda's mouth and eyes, leaving her now officially speechless. Her drenched center open for Andy to devour.

She leant down, reaching between Miranda's thighs, surprised to find the copious amounts of juices flowing beneath her fingertips. With her tongue, she licked each lip individually, taking the utmost care, placing light kisses in the white tuffs of hair she found there. Seeking relief, Miranda grabbed Andrea's ears, shoving her face tighter against her. All dignity of the White Queen lost. She took this as a sign of impatience and flicked her swollen clit lightly, making slow circles around the bundle of nerves, before taking it into her mouth and sucking it greedily. Miranda let out something resembling a yelp or a plea, Andy wasn't sure.

Her hips started to buck against Andy, a small trickle of juice landing in her mouth. She started to grind her center against her mouth in rhythm with Andrea's tongue. Sucking her wet core harder, the promised flow came again, this time with muffled shouts of ecstasy vibrating Andy's already whirling mind.

Blowing on the bright pink flesh, she experimentally stuck her long slender finger deep inside Miranda, filling her. Miranda had never felt something so amazing and she could feel the heat radiating in her body, each cell tingling in anticipation. She moved against the one finger she was offered, gliding back and forth, squirming against it, and doing everything she could do with impaling herself on an unmoving finger. 'Go on Miranda, fuck yourself' Andy leaned back and watched the show before her. Miranda moved faster and faster against her finger, her embarrassingly wet core creating squelching noises that pierced through the silent air. '_Oh, oh, oh_!' Miranda whimpered as an orgasm washed throughout her body, the kind you feel straight down to your toes.

Andy pulled her finger out, and then she spread the coated moisture around Miranda's ass. Reaching for her purse, she pulled out two small black objects, a plug, which was placed carefully into her ass, and a bullet vibrator, which was turned on and inserted inside her core with one long fast stroke. Miranda jolted forward, a low moan gurgling in the back of her throat, her creamy pussy stretching past its limit, filing her completely. Andy slowly pushed it in and out in slow sensual strokes with one hand, the other was used to press Miranda's two wrists above her head. Andy witnessed her cum dripping down her legs and onto her dress. '_Faster, faster, faster_' she begged. Andrea sweetly complied, and began driving the monstrous vibrator in and out of her, hard and fast. Miranda couldn't hold herself up, the pleasure was so thick that her head was spinning and she slid down the door, away from Andy's grasp. Once she hit the floor with a smack, she came with the loudest shriek Andy had ever heard her produce. She started to buck on the floor as bolts of pleasure ran through her, giving in to the blackness.

* * *

When Miranda awoke, the room was dark. She gathered her wobbling legs and pulled herself up to the coffee table next to the settee. She realised that the bullet vibrator and plug were still buried deep inside her and she was still obscenely wet. On the table, she noticed the Catwoman mask. She picked it up gingerly and stroked it, feeling slightly aroused at the previous events. Next to the mask was a note in a familiar scrawl, it read

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much."


End file.
